Shift!Determinatale
As you may have Guessed, this Wiki is about an AU of the AU Determinatale. This AU of Dtale is the world where everything is Switched, Much like StoryShift itself. So, Chara Becomes Sans, Sans becomes Asgore, Papyrus becomes Toriel and so on, but this time, they're Determined. Determination Story Asgore created DT, went to the castle to find Shifty and Sans ready to battle. He stops it and gives the DT to Sans. Sans, being lazy, Didn't notice his Sock on the way to the Barrier. He tripped on it and Smashed the DT all over the SOULs. (SOULs are not Switched). The SOULs and Mettacrit emerge from the barrier room and Introduce themselves to Asgore and Shifty. Shifty already knows Mettacrit, so they instantly become best Friends. Asgore gets more DT trays and distributes them around the Underground, making Everyone Determined. Papyrus is happy that he can forgive Sans and he returns to the Castle and Helps Sans through his Depression, which has been added to because he's lost the Chance to open the Barrier. Now everything is Happier... Relatively. Characters Shifty (Shifted Fallen Human) Shifty is the best Friend of Mettacrit and Plays with Asriel and Mettacrit a lot nowadays. Everyone is Friends now and no one can really die (Except for maybe Boogie) and so everyone is happy. More or less. Things can still happen, but life goes on, just with an Upgrade. Mettacrit (Shifted Chara) Mettacrit was revived when the DT sensed Shifty's SOUL and revived the Dying Part. This thing now walks around with Shifty, their best Friend and they like to play games with Shifty and Asriel, since Asriel enjoys playing with Shifty, and now they have an extra player. Boogie (Shifted And Replaced Flowey) This little Creature decides to stay away from everything. It's incredibly Sad that the SOULs are alive again, and it has decided to just be alone in the Ruins forever, not even coming out when it hears Shifty's Voice. Alphys (Shifted Napstablook) She was given DT and felt Happier. She still hides, but Now she will greet things she runs into, rather than Fleeing upon Eye contact. She was Nervous when she asked for the DT, so she fled then Asked Asgore when he was alone if she could have the DT. Asgore obliged happily and Alphys became Determined. Papyrus (Shifted Toriel) Slightly depressed Brother of the King and is considered the Prince. When the DT came around, Papyrus was happy to Forgive Sans and headed Straight for the Castle to Reunite. Sans held a Party, but after a few Drinks, he realised what any of this DT business means and he ran off to cry. Now Papyrus cooks for Sans and helps him. Papyrus' Cooking Skill has Been drastically improved while he Lived in the Ruins, and Sans will eat every last Piece that Papyrus makes. Chara (Shifted Sans) Chara is the Lazy Sentry of Snowdin and Adopted Sister and Daughter to Asriel and Toriel and Asgore. She enjoys her Brother being Determined now, and she keeps a Syringe of DT Handy in case she or Asriel Requires it. Chara can't stay Determined, but can take a Syringe and Increase her Stats and Give herself the Power to Overwrite someone's SAVE. She can also RESET, but the Fallen Human Must Agree. If The Fallen Human wants a RESET, she must Take a Dose of DT and then Allow. The DT won't allow the RESET otherwise. Since she was considered a 'Devil' after found that she was Born with Inhuman Abilities, She has her Attacks. These will increase in Damage for as long as the DT is in her System for. The DT takes a Day to Wear off, so she wondered why she can't keep injecting herself. Asgore told her that too Much DT, even for a Human of her Type and Capabilities, will Kill someone. Unless it's their Own. No normal Human can Take the DT. Only She can because she was Born 'Different'. It allows her to use the DT. Asriel (Shifted Papyrus) Asriel has always wanted to be in the RG, but when his Mother gave the Leadership to Dogamy, he was mildly annoyed. He still loves His Mother, but would rather Being given the Leadership of the RG. Evelyn Burgerpants (Shifted Grillby) This Monster caters to everyone in Snowdin. People come for Food, and Stay for the Hilarious Insanity the Monster Shows. He enjoys Chara's Visits for lunch, despite not Paying. Chara doesn't laugh at BP, so he's happy with that. Now that he's Determined, he lazes around on the job a lot now. Despite being Determined, hes like this because he knows he doesn't have to care anymore. Toriel (Shifted Undyne) The Captain of the Royal Guard. Seperated Wife of Asgore and Mother of Asriel and Adoptive Mother of Chara. Asgore wants to get back with her, but she will always deny the Request. Even when She retired after getting the DT and passing Leadership to Dogamy (The Shifted version of Greater Dog). Asriel was mildly annoyed at His Mother when she didn't give him the Leadership. She lives alone, Locking her door and only answering to Asriel, Chara, Sans, Papyrus and Dogamy. (She has to open the door for Sans and Papyrus, after all, they are Royals). Monster Kid (Can't find any record of Them switching and I don't know who to switch them with, so they're just Normal... No Need for any more info since we already know them). Asgore (Shifted Alphys) The Shy Scientist that made the DT. He found Sans and Shifty ready to Battle, but he intervened and Gave Sans the First Syringe. Of course, Asgore had tested it on himself First, making Asgore the First to be Determined, but Sans was given it straight away. Undyneton (Shifted Mettaton) The Cyborg Fish Mascot of it's own Resort. Stars in a Show that many in the Underground Adore. Since she's only Cyborg, she was able to get DT and Use it, but it wouldn't matter either way. Determined or Not, they can still come back because most of them is Robotic. But the DT Helps. Muffet (Shifted Burgerpants) The Spider that works in Undyneton Resort. She sells high-Priced Items, but they are worth it. Grillby (Shifted Muffet) The Fire Elemental that is very stingy with it's money and will only let you pass if you show that you aren't afraid of Fire. He sells Matches and Lighters, Letting you go if you buy one from him or buy one from the Store in the Ruins. Sans (Shifted Asgore) The King of the Underground. Severly Depressed and Lazy. The DT only made him even more Depressed and Lazy. Papyrus takes care of him. He enjoys Papyrus' Company and loves his Cooking after Papyrus returned with better skills. The 6 SOULs Brought back to life after Sans spilt the DT. They are not Switched in anyway. As you may guess, they are the same, but they are now Determined. They don't do much, they merely live in various places that they think they like living in. They have Various outfits relating to their Trait. All can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. Bravery He wears an Orange battle Suit and has become part of the RG, along with Justice. He uses his Fists to help keep people in Check. He has a 'Toughen up' Attitude and never backs down. He lives with Justice and the 2 live in an abandoned house in Waterfall. Integrity She wears clothes similar to Chara's but with a few differences. She wears a Blue Jacket, a Blue Shirt and black shorts with Blue lines and her Shoes are Regular UNT Brand Sneakers. She enjoys sticking up for others and is really self-confident. She lives with Chara and Asriel and helps Train Asriel by offering use of her SOUL to practice on. Justice He wears a cowboy outfit, with a yellow hat and he works for the RG with Bravery. He is the Judge and Jury and is fast with his Judgement, knowing the punishment immediately. He is partnered with Bravery on most assignments. He lives with Bravery in the Abandoned House. Kindness She wears a Green apron and some casual clothes underneath. She is really kind to everyone, being the most wholesome person in the Underground. She lives with Asgore, making Cool things with Asgore in the Lab. She is never mad. Patience She wears mostly casual clothes and walks slowly, being extremely patient and taking in a lot of the sightings. She gets mad when people are impatient when around her, telling her to hurry will cause her to almost punch you, but then calms herself, not resorting to Violence. She lives with Papyrus and Sans in the Castle. Perseverance He loves working and is the assistant of Temmie (Switched Gerson) in their Store, happy to know that Shifty took good care of the Glasses. Temmie enjoys the Company and Perseverance loves the work He's doing, always agreeing to work, no matter the cost. He wears his glasses and a School uniform, the one he wore at his University before falling down. People often ask him for help, knowing he's going to do it, and will be determined to finish it... even if it forces a LOAD. Trivia * Storyshift is Dtale!Sans' and My Favourite AU. When I realised that I could make AU's of Dtale, Like when I made Dust!Dtale and Fell!Dtale, It took me a while to realise I could make a Version of Storyshift that I like and has Aspects from what I like about my AU and Storyshift. But when I realised, I was Happy.